1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bathtub apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved splash guard apparatus arranged for shielding a surrounding floor surface relative to a bathtub from splashing water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various splash guard apparatus has been utilized in the prior art for providing a shielding structure relative to a bathtub environment. Typically, the prior art has been of a relatively awkward construction or selectively of unitary configuration limiting accommodation relative to various bathtub surfaces. Prior art structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,642 to Blitch wherein a unitary shield structure is arranged relative to a bathtub member for positioning on opposed sides of an associated shower curtain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,332 to Laird sets forth a bathtub splash collector formed with a trough-like member directing water into a reservoir that is projected beyond the associated bathtub.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,001 to Smith sets forth a further splash structure mounted to opposed sides of a shower curtain arrangement.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved splash guard apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.